


Things Worth Living For

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: What has Gabe got left to live for?





	Things Worth Living For

Gabriel couldn’t feel much of anything any more.

He wasn’t sure if that was from his brother trying to kill him, repeatedly, or the torture from Asmodeus, but he just...didn’t feel anything.

Most of the time that is, he had to correct himself with a small smile as he watched his younger brother flutter around his human like a fresh fledgling.

“Cassie,” he said with a bright smile. “Tell me someone’s taught you to flirt better than that.”

Castiel scowled at Gabe for a moment before it turned into a blush. “And who exactly would have taught me that?” he asked.

“Fair point,” Gabe said, throwing an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “Time to play catch-up!”

“Gabriel, no.”

“Gabe, yes!”

* * *

Gabe’s flirting lessons worked a little too well.

“I guess I have you to blame for this?” Sam asked, finding Gabe in the kitchen at two AM, both driven from their rooms by the loud and enthusiastic noises of their brothers fucking.

“In my defense, I thought this place would have some decent soundproofing,” Gabe said, holding out a cup of coffee. “Peace offering?”

“Acceptable,” Sam said, taking the mug and sitting next to Gabe at the table. “You alright?” he asked, “You’ve been quiet lately, when you aren’t teaching Cas terrible pick-up lines.”

“Hey, those lines worked, didn’t they?” Gabe defended.

“And got us kicked out of our rooms!”

Gabe laughed, harder than he had in a long time.

And maybe there was more than just his baby brother to keep living for.


End file.
